Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relates to the technical field of display, and more particular, to an array substrate, a method of manufacturing the same and a display device.
Description of the Related Art
During a cutting process after an array substrate and a color filter substrate are assembled, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, in a PAD region on the array substrate, gate lines 1 and data lines 1′ are formed and then an insulating layer 2 is formed onto the gate lines 1 and data lines 1′. The PAD region is a pressing connection region in which signal lines, such as gate lines and data lines, are connected with lead wires of external drive circuit board by pressing, including a gate line PAD region, a data line PAD region and the like. The PAD region is located at one side or any two adjacent sides of four sides of the array substrate. Since it is inevitable that a surface of the array substrate will directly contact with cutting debris, and it is necessary to cut a screen with a smaller size after being transported to a client, a risk of metal lines in the PAD region of the screen being scratched is high and the scratched metal lines cannot be restored, thereby adversely influencing a yield rate for a product. Furthermore, the data signal line has a certain thickness and bigger bulges are formed on the surface of the array substrate. A step caused due to such bulges will readily cause scratch which cannot be restored. It is found by analysis and experiment that the step caused by the data lines is closely related with the scratch. The higher the step is, the higher the risk of being scratched is. In reverse, the lower the step is, the lower the risk of being scratched is. Furthermore, such scratch cannot be restored and thus directly causes defective products, thereby severely influencing a yield rate for a product.
At present, a solution for the above problem is mainly to reduce a thickness of a metal film so as to reduce the step. Reduction of thickness of the metal film, however, will cause increase in resistance and capacitance delay. Thus, defects, such as residual image, will be worsened and performance of product will be severely influenced. Therefore, there is a conflict between ensuring display performance of a product and improving an ability of resisting scratch.